Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5.1
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Simone Bianchi | CoverArtist2 = Simone Peruzzi | Quotation = It isn't the morality of the mission that frightens me.. it is my elation at the opportunity to repay these devils. | Speaker = Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) | StoryTitle1 = Five Point One | Editor1_1 = Jody Leheup | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Rafael Albuquerque | Inker1_1 = Rafael Albuquerque | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis1 = Deadpool receives a call from Gateway for help, for the Reavers, led by Lady Deathstrike, are planning an attack on Utopia. X-Force decides to deal with this matter personally. However, Psylocke has conflicted feelings over whether to exact her revenge against the Reavers for the horrors they inflicted on her. Wolverine assures her that this is work, not revenge, something he doesn't want her to enjoy. At the Reavers' base in Australia, the mutant-hating cyborgs are more than itching for massacre Utopia. However, Deathstrike is more interested in killing everyone Wolverine cares about to hurt him. As Fantomex, Wolverine and Deadpool prepare an ambush, Archangel and Psylocke find Gateway, who informs them that hte Reavers are planning a suicide mission. At that moment, one of the Reavers that Wolverine's group was about to ambush detonates the explosives wired to his chest. Wolverine manages to survive the explosion and engages Deathstrike, as Archangel and Psylocke are left to deal with the other Reavers. But the Reavers then force Gateway to open a portal to Utopia, having threatened his tribe. Psylcoke pursues two Reavers who enter the portal. Meanwhile, in his fight with Deathstrike, wolverine gets her dosed with kerosene and ignites with a taser that she had clinging to a picture of him. On Utopia, Pixie, who is on watch duty, detects two intruders. Cyclops and Magneto immediately deploy to find them, only for Psylocke, having masked herself from detection, to quickly slew the Reavers before they could do any harm. She then returns to Australia through the portal and embraces Archangel, admitting how much pleasure she took in killing her foes. Meanwhile, Deathstrike uploads her consciousness onto the Internet, leaving behind her cyborg body and a promise of revenge -- again -- against Wolverine. Wolverine then finds a solemn Psylocke and comments that she doesn't look elated anymore. X-Force then quickly departs before the X-Men could come to investigate. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** other unnamed members Other Characters: * Locations: * Sedona, ** * ** *** Reavers' Base * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis = Deadpool briefs the team as they head to Australia to kill Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Psylocke begins to have doubts about the mission, because she feels she will enjoy killing the Reavers. When they get there, Wolverine, Deadpool and Fantomex confront Skullbuster, who blows himself up in an attempt to kill them. Psylocke and Archangel realize the Reavers are forcing Gateway to open a portal to Utopia. Wolverine recovers and begins fighting Lady Deathstrike. Meanwhile, Psylocke follows two Reavers through the portal. She kills both before they can destroy the island and avoids being seen by the X-Men. Lady Deathstrike uploads herself onto a computer mainframe just before her body is destroyed, and X-Force escapes before the X-Men can arrive. | Solicit = Special Point One issue. START READING with this Point One issue. When a situation calls for hard choices, the X-Force is there to step in. Lady Deathstrike, with the deadly Reavers at her side, set out to destroy the X-Men in their home! Deathstrike will obliterate the X-Men or die trying, and this new Uncanny X-Force is more than happy to oblige. As the line between right and wrong become more and more blurred, will the Uncanny X-Force be heralded as heroes...or villains? | Notes = *There is constant mention of uploading, apparently these Reavers have survived death by uploading their consciousness and do so before every mission. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Uncanny X-Force #5.1 at Comic Vine }} Category:Point One Issues